


4 Alfred Burke Icons

by eve11



Category: Public Eye (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eve11/pseuds/eve11





	4 Alfred Burke Icons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/gifts).



Happy Holidays! I haven't yet watched Public Eye but I did some searches for Alfred Burke and found some nice pictures for icons in various roles. 

1. 2. 3. 4.

1\. 1966: The Public Eye icon comes from [this blog post](http://blogs.reading.ac.uk/spaces-of-television/2012/09/04/recording-public-eye-abc-on-location-in-birmingham-1966/) on behind-the-scenes filming of the show.

2\. 1959: as Martin Bekker in an episode of "Interpol Calling" called "The Angola Brights" (original source pic [here](http://www.aveleyman.com/TVEpisode.aspx?FilmID=1913&Episode=19591122))

3\. 1962: as Trigger O'Flynn in a film called "On the Beat" (original source pic [here](http://www.aveleyman.com/FilmCredit.aspx?FilmID=14116)) 

4\. 1980: as Herbert in Tales of the Unexpected, Series 3 episode 1: "The Flypaper" (original source pic [here](http://www.talktalk.co.uk/tv-guide/content/hwzvw/the-flypaper))


End file.
